<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>real or fake? by nathanphobic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100072">real or fake?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanphobic/pseuds/nathanphobic'>nathanphobic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bullying, Fake Confessions, Flashbacks, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, i will cry i love tendou sm, tendou cries sorry, tendou doesn't have a dad for this story, tendou is traumatized, there is no happy ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathanphobic/pseuds/nathanphobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in middle school people would constantly fake confess to tendou just to see his reaction. it was until ushijima confessed that he broke.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>real or fake?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for @yotebix on twt &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"tendou, i have a crush on you." the small boy said quickly before running down the hall. tendou stood frozen in the middle of his 7th grade hallway. </p><p>the screaming sound of the bells awake the small boy from his dazed mind. he looks at the clock to his right realizing he is now late to 5th period. he runs to his class and sits down as the teacher scolds him for being late.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>next week.</p><p>tendou sits in math staring mindlessly at the front of the room where the teacher is showing how to identify functions using domain and range. </p><p>he feels a light tap on his shoulder and he turns to see a small note in the girls hand. he takes it from her and unfolds it. </p><p>"i like you ~ *classmate name*" the handwriting is messy and looks like they were laughing as they wrote it based on the slight shake in the letters. </p><p>he stares at the note and tears up. he is used to this constant harassment from fellow students. ever since we was outed it was a weekly occurrence. a boy was picked from class to fake confess to the tall red head just to remind him that he couldnt be liked. it just wouldn't happen.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>tendou stands with his mom infront of the photographer at his middle school graduation. the students had gotten bored of the constant confession but they still happened every so often. 

summer rolls by and it is now tendous first day of high school at shiratorizawa. the day feels like a minute long and next thing he knows is it's time for his first volleyball practice at the new school. 

he walks to the gym and sees a huge group already in the room. 

"hello. uh- im tendou satori." he gently waved.

he heard footsteps come up behind him. "hello. im wakatoshi ushijima." tendou stared at him. slightly blushing. 'he's so pretty' he thought. 

he shook his head and looked away 'remember. no one can love you. it wont happen.' he repeated in his head this thought as the rest of the team introduced themselves.

they started with practice by doing basic warmups. nothing too extreme. he learned that ushijima was a spiker. an amazing one too. as he watched closely he realized that the boy was left handed too. 

after practice tendou walked up to him and introduced himself again. "hi im tendou! you are really good at spiking. it must be awesome to have the advantage you have with spiking with your left hand!"

ushijima stared surprisingly for a second before breaking out of the daze. "thank you. you had great blocks." ushijima nodded his head as he spoke.

"do you wanna exchange phone numbers???" tendou asked holding out his phone for ushijima to type in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

years later ushijima and tendou are now in their third year of high school. they became best friends overtime and were now practically inseparable. they were always together.</p><p>tendou slowly gained a crush on the olive haired boy but pushed them aside. the same thought he has had since middle school repeating in his mine. 'you are unlovable. it just can't happen.'</p><p>tendou walked into the gym and found it empty. "huh where is everyone? hello?" tendou cupped his hands around his mouth hoping to get someone's attention with his loud voice.</p><p>he saw ushijima standing in front of the west door with flowers. "ushiwaka? where is everyone?" he saw a few shadows of feet hiding behind the door behind his friend. he didn't mention it.</p><p>"tendou. we've been friends for years and you mean so much to me. you were always there for me and helped me understand myself and my emotions. you always made me feel better about my insecurities and my fears. you always cheered me up." tendou stood frozen. the memories flooded his mind. but this was different? what was different?</p><p>"tendou, will you be my boyfriend?" ushijima pushed the flowers closer to tendou. tendou remembered the feet hiding behind the door. he laughed nervously.</p><p>"ushiwaka don't prank me! you didn't have to do this much for a prank!" tendou laughed harder as tears stung his eyes. "im unlovable remember!"</p><p>ushiwaka stood confused "tendou this isn't a prank. what are you talking about." he took a step towards the red haired boy.</p><p>"ushiwaka did you meet my middle school classmates? did they tell you about me? i don't remember introducing you!" his laughs soon turned to painful sobs.</p><p>the feet under the door moved away and he saw them all disappear. "tendou i don't know what you are talking about. i like you. i want to be with you" </p><p>"that's not true ushi. stop pranking me. i know they told you." tendous sobs turned violent. ushijimas fear took over and he dropped the flowers running to his best friend.</p><p>"tendou. you are loveable. what happened to make you believe you aren't?" tendou broke into ushijimas arms. he gripped the boys shirt and cried.</p><p>tendou unloaded all the trauma of middle school to ushijiima as he listened closely and soothed him. </p><p>"tendou i promise im not like that. i actually like you." ushiwaka held the boy tightly. </p><p>~~~~~<br/>
that's the end😝 no fluff for u sorry lol hehehe</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>